


Dual Citizenship

by Baroli



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroli/pseuds/Baroli
Summary: Sarek has been without a mate for nearly 5 years, since Amanda passed.  Spock has been using "any port in the storm" during Pon Farr.  What happens when father and son become enamored with the same woman?  Will they actually fight to win a mate?  Or will logic prevail,...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I must apologize to all those who enjoy reading my crazy stories. I have had some recent health issues, which have taken my time and energy away from writing. This for some reason has been nagging at me for some time. Father and son, two definitely Alpha Males who are in need of a mate. Will they let this destroy the new found friendship they have in each other? Will it be another 18 years before they decide to talk with one another again? Or will someone step up and solve the problem logically? Oh and sorry,...there will be no menage-je-tois,....although that idea does tempt me, but no.

A lone figure stood up in an open balcony to hear the strains of an outdoor orchestra and its soloist on piano playing Gershwin’s Rhapsody in Blue in rehearsal. He listened with his eyes closed, letting the music take his mind back to his home world and the beauty of the deserts and mountains. It was as if the piece became his balm of serenity,...even when the strains became frenetic. It stopped suddenly with directions being given as well as critiques on speed and volume, dynamics. He turned around and resettled himself at his desk. It was about this time when his late wife would come in and demand that he, Sarek of Vulcan, would stop work and have tea with her and they would talk about their days’ thus far. He could close his eyes and hear her footfalls now coming,...but he also knew that was what humans call “wishful thinking.” Amanda had been gone almost 5 years. Disease and old age tore at her body until even her mind, which was always sharp, began to decline. She slowly slipped into a coma and with that the bond that held them together withered and died, like Amanda’s body. She was buried at the family estate just outside ShiKahr under a tree in the family plot. Amanda didn’t have a katra, but she had her spirit and she was buried according to her beliefs. It was the least he could do for his beloved. It was something they had planned and talked about since her lifespan was half that of her husband’s. 

T’Pau tried in vain to talk him into taking a new mate, preferably a Vulcan female, but he said no. He would not and would continue to contract with the priestesses, when his time came. It meant a day trip to Vulcan and then staying for about a Terran week, then coming back to Earth to continue on with his work. He heard the soloist playing “I Will Wait For You,” by Michel LeGrande, in what was a small group. The soloist was very good at improvising in rhythms and melodic lines. They switched to a “jazz waltz” tempo. He and Amanda would dance to waltzes here in the Embassy in that very room. 

Sarek looked up on the computer who was in concert this Saturday evening in the park and to his surprise the piano soloist was a Th’olia Barrett, and a picture of Ms. Barrett, someone he remembered from his early days as an Ambassador to the Federation and in his marriage to Amanda. His comm unit suddenly buzzed and he took the call,....it was his son Spock. 

“Sochya eh dif, sa-fu,” greeted Sarek.

“Dif-tor heh smusma, sa-mekh” returned Spock.

“It is agreeable to see you, my son. Is everything satisfactory on the Enterprise?” Spock cocked his head and looked hard at his father. //No,// he thought. //He looks fine.// 

“Everything is satisfactory, however, we are coming to Earth in two solar days for yet another call to stand down. I believe Starfleet means it this time, as the crew has been slowly getting new assignments. We of the original Enterprise are either moving on to something else or retiring. It is the moving on to something else I wish to discuss with you as I have received a directive from T’Pau to assist you in ambassadorial duties. Do you require assistance?” Sarek gave Spock what could only be described as a half smile, to his son. 

“Having another Ambassador for the Federation would be, I believe your mother would have said “Bonus Points,” having that Ambassador be from Vulcan would be the icing on the cake, another one of your mother’s idioms.” Spock also gave Sarek a Vulcan half-smile. 

“I will see you in two solar days, sa-mekh.” They both used the Ta’al for their goodbyes and signed off.

oooOooo

Th’olia Barrett continued with the rehearsal under the roof of a tent in the park in San Francisco, mainly just pieces of music that she enjoyed. The music she had for the concert on Saturday was well rehearsed and didn’t need to be run over again. Playing some of her favorites, mainly Chopin, Debussy, she switched over to 20th Century popular music, she started singing “When I Fall in Love,” a favorite of hers. As she sang, she felt she was being watched again by a pair of eyes that she recalled a long time ago on the planet Vulcan and although she never met the owner of the eyes, she was told that they belonged to Sch’n T’Gai Sarek of Vulcan and the lovely lady that accompanied him was his human wife Dr. Amanda Grayson. That was a long time ago, when she was in her 20’s, an up and coming musician in the Vulcan fine arts guilds. Not that Vulcans craved the attention and adoration of human performers on earth, but then again,...Th’olia may have been raised by Vulcan parents and known as Th’olia Barrett, she wanted to be a musician of some worth and tour the Federation with performances, perhaps teach as a professor of music theory in a University. She got her wish when an audition vid she made of herself found it’s way to Julliard and was offered a free ride scholarship to the prestigious school. Her Vulcan parents wanted nothing to do with it, and after much debate, reluctantly her parents let her study at Julliard, with the request from her matriarch of her clan (her mother), she would either come back to perform at the guild or take a position of teaching. 

After a period of 10 years and two more degrees later, she came back to Vulcan to give seminars on performance, conducting, and to teach piano as well as the ka’athyra. She became very well known, but as someone said at a reception the Vulcan High Council gave, “but she will never be Vulcan. She doesn’t have the finesse of a Vulcan’s touch on the strings, nor the pure sound of voice a Vulcan has.” Th’olia overheard the remark and calmly, told the person that 'nor did they have the manners a true Vulcan demonstrates, no matter who is the person performing.' 

She remembered the hall growing silent and the Councilman, a conservative who felt she should have been given back to earth when her family’s ship crashed landed on Vulcan. She as a baby was the only survivor. He asked her what did she hope to accomplish with her visit to Vulcan. She answered him, with the same skill and mannerisms,...”why IDIC, infinite diversity in infinite combinations. I chose music as my example, as well as my upbringing in a Vulcan Clan. This program was by the way, the idea of my Matriarch of my clan, and approved by T’Pau, who saw the logic in it. And now it is time for me to leave.” She looked at her aides who began to leave and “make a hole” for their employer to leave with flourish,...something she enjoyed doing, especially with her robes of musical distinction. Th’olia remembered just before she left, she looked at the council member who was as this time, seething, but keeping it under wraps.

“By the way, in future and if I ever should come back to Vulcan, you will address me either Doctor Barrett or Professor Barrett, I earned those titles,...not the one you and others like to refer to me as,...q’omi.” She turned and briskly made her exit with flourish, her Vulcan robes flowing out from her, like a magic carpet. Her mother, the Matriarch of her clan and very close friend of T’Pau, who was standing next to her, did an uncharacteristic sigh. 

“There are some things that will never change,...my daughter is one of them. Stubborn and strong with a mind of her own.” That was the last thing she heard her mother say. As she left the hall, she stopped briefly to pay her respects to Sarek and his wife, by the Ta’al, a “live, long and prosper”, Shaile, Tsai.” 

Th’olia chuckled as she brought herself out of her memories. She saw that her aides were at the foot of the stage waiting to speak to her. She formed her mask that she learned so carefully to perfect while on Vulcan and solemnly turned towards them.

“You know, Sandy,...I really should pay my respects to the Vulcan Embassy. The last time I saw the Ambassador and his wife, I was storming out of a reception on Vulcan after being insulted by one of the heavy-duty conservatives on the High Council and of course I had to show that even though I am human, I was raised with Vulcan logic,...I ripped the High Council member to shreds,...politely and in front of my Matriarch and the Ambassador’s. It was a few years ago and I was very young and I understand the Ambassador lost his wife years ago. Regrettable." 

“Welllll,” said Sandy her aide. “You may get a chance to do that. It seems the Federation is sponsoring a cocktail party in celebration of having two Vulcan Ambassadors for the Federation and you’re invited as you have dual citizenship, WHOO HOO!” Th’olia broke into a half-smile and said whoo-hoo? She was thinking perhaps her musician’s robes, but then she had a gown made of Vulcan material that was hand spun, and although covered her arms, fit her as it would a Vulcan woman. She hadn’t been to anywhere that mattered where the gown would be appreciated, just endless concerts and recitals, not to mention teaching. //Yes,// she thought, //that gown would be perfect and not have to use my robes will be sublime.// She got up from her piano and with a wink she jumped off the stage, knowing her leg muscles were infinitely stronger than most human females, she gave the go ahead to her aide to please RSVP to the event on Sunday. But right now, she had a master’s class to give at Berkeley and then a dinner date with William, her conductor for the concert. 

oooOooo

Sitting at his desk, finishing up a PADD, Sarek put his final touches on the document, when he heard his door chime. 

“Come,” he said with the voice of authority. His senior aide Soren came in with a PADD and what would be termed as a whimsical look upon his face.

“Shaille, I have an answer to a particular invitation sent out late today for the celebration this Sunday,” Sarek paused momentarily to look up from what he was doing and waited for the rest of news. “We will have the company of Th’olia Barrett.” Sarek nodded his head.

“Good. Perhaps she will create music on the piano. Has it been properly maintained?”

“It has Shaille.” 

“Very good, Soren. Your work is commendable as always, my old friend. She is performing out under the tent this Saturday evening,...I would like to attend with Spock if possible.”  
“I have already procured tickets for a party of 2, in the front.” Sarek approved of Soren’s resourcefulness and then shut down his comm. 

“Come my friend, it has been a long time since we shared end meal together. I trust your wife will be coming back from Vulcan soon?” The two conversed like they were boys back on Vulcan who attended school together for indeed they had. Soren was like a brother from another mother, loyal to the Sch’n T’gai family and clan Surak. And as they conversed, Sarek was thinking of the earth woman who was raised by Vulcans and considers both planets to be her home. 

oooOooo

She was having dinner with her conductor William Bryce. Now he considered her his girlfriend. She considered him a friend. He took her to one of the exclusive restaurants in San Francisco, usually catered to the diplomats and other celebrities of gov’t., so when they came in for dinner and the crowded room erupted in applause, she rolled her eyes and very elegantly waved to those at their tables as the Maitre’d led them to a private alcove, away from prying eyes. Personally, she was mortified that William would do such a thing. She liked utter privacy,....a throwback to her Vulcan upbringing. 

William sat her at one end of the table and he then took his seat. She was about to lay into him when the wine steward appeared and asked if they would be having wine with their dinner. He was about to say no, when she decided it was time to take over.

“Do you have wine from Vulcan?” she asked the steward innocently. She knew that they would have a selection, although small, but a snooty place like this would have it. 

“Why yes ma’am. We have several selections. May I recommend the Chablis from the estate of Sch’n T’gai? It has a subtle flavor and is very refreshing paired with a white fish.”

“That sounds perfect. I will have that along with the shellfish platter featuring Dungeness crab and a small salad with oil and vinegar. William would you care to partake? He opted for a California Merlot and a steak medium rare. The steward took the order and gave it to the waiter, while he went to get the wines. 

“Why can’t you forget that you also belong to Vulcan? You live here, you studied here.”

“I lived there and studied there as well. I cannot forget nor will I. That would be illogical. William, must we always have this debate whenever we are out socially? You would think we are seeing each other officially and we are not. We are just friends and colleagues. That’s all.” Now this revelation did not sit well with the conductor. Tonight he was going to ask for her hand in marriage, he had the ring in his side pocket and wanted very much to seal the deal. So, he begged forgiveness, which she gave and just in time as their dinners were being served. She knew this was a reprieve as they would once again debate the issue of her dual citizenship. She didn’t think it was a big deal and quite frankly, if she were to give up one it would be Terra and she would come home to be the dutiful daughter of a Matriarch. Her Vulcan brother would become head of the clan and he would select a male to bond with her. She didn’t want that either.   
They finished their dinners in silence, had dessert and continued to sit there and sip wine,...except William was getting a little loud. He decided it was either now or never. He took the ring box out of his pocket and put it on her side of the table.

“What’s this?” she asked. //Oh God, please, please don’t let this be an engagement ring.// she thought. She opened it at his suggestion and there it was the most beautiful sapphire and diamond engagement ring she’d ever seen. 

“Tomorrow is the concert and you do this to me? I can’t think about this.” She grabbed what was left of the wine in her glass and chugged it down. 

“Try, Holly. We would make a formidable pair.” 

“That’s the point. I don’t want to be part of a formidable pair. I want to care for my husband, and being formidable with him is not what I have in mind. Please,...take this back. Save it for someone who deserves it,...and you know what? I think I’ll take a cab home. Thank you for a lovely dinner, and I’ll see you tomorrow evening.”

“Wait Holly, you’re turning me down?” She had enough. The wine was hitting her and she had had enough. 

“No, Holly and I don’t know who that woman is, isn’t turning you down,...Sh’i Cosar Th’olia of the clan S’vek is turning you down.” She got up from the table and said “Have a good evening,” turned and left,...with flourish as is befitting her style of the dramatic, although she had no robes on. Fortunately, she had the Maitre’d call her a cab and it took her home to her penthouse overlooking the Bay.


	2. A Second Date

Th’olia got into the cab, and was whisked away back to her penthouse. She had been away for a good 5 years on tour either on Earth or on the neighboring Federation planets. During that time, when she found time to stop home for a moment, she never found out who her neighbors were. Now in this complex, there were two penthouses, both taking up the expansive top footprint. She held one of the penthouses, Captain James T. Kirk held the other. 

She got out of the cab and stepped into the outside elevator and went up to her home. Now, Th’olia did not like the outside elevator, because it was glass and she hated the see through it. But it was quick and got her to her floor in record time.The door opened and she stepped out of the elevator. She sighed relief as all she wanted to do was to get undressed and go to bed. She had about all she could take of humans, all she could take of misguided feelings of love for her. William was a nice man, but not for her. 

Th’olia got to her door and was about to palm herself into her place, when she noticed a post-it on the door knocker. She grabbed it and read it. 

“I am having a small gathering, please come and meet your neighbor,...Jim Kirk. Hmmm,” she checked to see if there was a date or a time, and it was written with today’s date. Unlocking her door, she stepped through and shutting it she decided why not. Tonight was a disaster, she’s already had dinner and wine, so she was primed,...but she wouldn’t stay for long, just enough to meet Jim Kirk and then leave. She looked into her closet and found what she called “Vulcan casual chic,” a tunic and pants. Th’olia took her hair down and put it into a ponytail with her bangs of her hair,...very Vulcan. Checking herself in the mirror, she grabbed her code, put it in her pocket and was about to open the door to leave, when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and there stood Jim Kirk, not in uniform but looking very handsome in a casual outfit, handing her a glass of wine. 

“Well, Hello,” she said taking the glass and sipping the wine. “From the S’chn T’gai estate on Vulcan?” Kirk looked at this very striking woman and with his best boyish charm answered, 

“Yes, it’s from the estate. Are you familiar with the wine?” He offered her his arm, which she took as he walked her back to his opened door, to which she heard people talking. 

//This is going to be interesting,// she thought. She turned to the Captain and said “I am very familiar, I had it with dinner tonight. Tell me,...Jim,...are these people part of your crew?” 

She walked in with the Captain and saw about 7 to 8 people, with drinks in their hands chatting, laughing and generally being friendly. Jim mentioned that they were the bridge crew, senior staff of the Enterprise and have now either moved on to something else or are just retiring and taking life easy. He pointed out Captain Sulu, commanding the Excelsior, his Chief Engineer Scott and Commander Uhura of communications were getting together and going off world to retire, Dr. Leonard McCoy, who was making his way over to Jim and the very pretty woman in his estimation, was just tapped to head Starfleet Medical, and of course Captain Spock going into the diplomatic corp to become a second Ambassador and partner with his father,...

“Ambassador Sarek,” she said calmly, using her best Vulcan face. She changed the angle of her stare when she saw Spock sit down at the piano and begin to play. “You have a mahogany 1892 Model A Victorian Steinway grand piano? Do you play piano, Jim?” "You must like antiques and this is a rare one." Before he could answer, she strode over and sat down next to Spock. He undeterred kept playing. She was watching his fingering on a particular piece she knew by heart and saw a flaw. 

“If you use the 4 instead of 5 on the right hand, you will have a more logical and smoother transition to the B section. If you would allow me.” She pushed an amused Spock off the bench and then said, “Spock please sit on my right side. You can’t see what I’m going to show you standing on the left. With a raised eyebrow, Spock complied with the request and stood on her right side, with his hands behind his back. She saw the Vulcan backhand grasp and tried not to chuckle. The Vulcan backhand was done so that Vulcans, a touch telepath race, would not come in contact with others and immediately read their thoughts,...although Spock would have enjoyed reading this interesting person. It wasn’t everyday you meet a human who was raised by Vulcan parents on Vulcan, follows Vulcan traditions,...up to a point. She is almost but not quite a Vulcan female, and yet,...he sat down on the bench and began to watch. She played the piano and showed him the fingering she suggested and then asked him to try, which he did a couple of octaves up. “Fascinating.” He got up and thanked Dr. Barrett for the “piano lesson” and then walked to the other side of the living area. 

“Oh dear,” she said to herself. //Good Lord, a Vulcan that’s moody? How quaint.// She grabbed another wine glass and went over to Spock. McCoy and Kirk watched with interest what was going on near the floor to ceiling windows. 

“Spock,...I’m sorry if I offended you. It was not my intention. Please, I ask forgiveness.” 

She looked down contritely, usually it always worked with human men, but this time around, she was sincere in her apology. She brought up the wine glass with both hands as an offering to her king or her mate. It was something she has never done before, but had read about this ritual during her studies of Vulcan pre-reform history, something not many studied, but she did, and with permission from T’Pau, in the hopes the human girl might be able to find herself a mate who would want her and bond with her. 

Spock was startled and then touched that she would do this simple ritual, but he was not her mate or her king. He took the wine as a symbol of gratitude and forgiveness, sipped the wine and his lips went up slightly as recognized the wine. Then he caught a scent. Whether if was a perfume she was wearing or perhaps something in her hair,...he lifted his head as she lifted her eyes to meet his she shivered as their eyes connected with each other. He offered her the wine to her which she took and sipped again. Then they faced the windows and looked out towards the Bay together. Th’olia was the first to speak.

“I don’t know what’s affecting me so, perhaps the wine, but I’ve never done that pre-reform ritual before.”

“Nor have I been on the receiving end of this ritual. It was,...interesting and quite submissive for a woman.”

“Well, of course Spock, in order to show her worthiness to become his mate, subservience was a prerequisite.” He moved closer to her, almost within touching and caressing.

“It is not with me. Showing worthiness of becoming one’s mate is a mutual decision,...I,...would,...think.” He lowered his head and smelled her hair and like an animal sniffing another animal of the opposite sex, he closed his eyes and enjoyed her scent. 

“Spock, I am growing tired. I think I will have to leave here. Would you walk me to my doorway,...please?” He nodded in the affirmative, feeling he had no choice in the matter, as if he was being pulled along by this woman’s scent and quite frankly,...her beauty. 

She made her excuses to the Captain and hoped to see them at the concert tomorrow evening. Spock said he would return shortly and walked out of the door of Jim’s home and down the window clad hallway to her home. She smiled as she said it was a short walk, but she hoped she hadn’t put him out of the way. Spock looked at her in an amused fashion and said he enjoyed the short walk. She opened her door and asked him if he would like to come in. Spock could smell her scent very strongly now and wanted to say yes to her. He had visions of taking her to bed, or the floor, or the wall, the shower, where ever she wanted him. 

“I am afraid I must decline, Dr. Barrett.” She sighed and said she enjoyed her time with him.

“Will you be at the Federation cocktail party on Sunday,” he asked. 

“Oh absolutely! I had planned to not wear much, but instead I opted for my family robes for the occasion. Why are you amused, Spock?” He had heard her right, she had planned to not wear much.

“I would like to suggest that you go with your original plan, but it may prove to be chilly.” 

“What?!” Then she realized what she said to him and blushed red profusely. She held her head down contritely trying to hide the blush when Spock tipped her chin up so that he could see her face. And there it was, this undeniable attraction between the two of them and getting hotter by the minute. She was staring into his eyes, those soft brown eyes that she wanted to get lost in and then she didn’t see anything because his mouth found hers and kissed her ever so softly. He slowly backed her into her apartment, still kissing her and deepening the kiss with his tongue, both breathing heavily and wanting so,...much,...more. He backed her up to the side wall still kissing her and then broke the kiss and the connection to her, holding her for dear life and not wanting to let her go. Spock looked down at her and felt very satisfied with the woman he was holding so very close. He whispered her name, which was like a heavenly chorus to her.

“Th’olia,” he whispered. He played with strands of her hair, pushing them out of her face. “I do not hope I have offended thee,” he whispered in high Vulcan.

“No,” was all she could say. Whatever was happening to her, she liked it and wanted more. So did he, but not tonight, although the thoughts he was getting from her were very erotic and wouldn’t mind staying the night to put her fantasies into action. But he also knew she was tired.

“I want to ask you, beg you to stay with me tonight, but I know I would not get any sleep. My concert would be a disaster and then William would start in on why I should marry him and I wouldn’t like that. Am I rambling?”

“You are, but have no fear. I must go back across the way. As much as I would wish to stay with you, I cannot,...at least,...I have already accepted Jim’s invitation,..." as if on cue, his comm beeped. He took it out and was talking to Jim.

“Um, hi Spock. Look I didn’t mean to spy, but I saw you with Dr. Barrett and it seems to me you’ve gotten a more interesting invitation. So I put your overnight bag just outside her door.”

“Jim, I will be right over.” With that Th’olia grabbed the comm and talked with Jim.

“Jim, thank you for being such a thoughtful neighbor.”

“I aim to please, ma’am.”

“Well thank you from both of us and good night Jim, see you tomorrow.” She cut off the comm before he could say anything else and gave Spock a look that basically said “go get your stuff.” He did and secured the door. 

“Look,...you don’t have to sleep in my bed with me, I have two other guest rooms that are both en-suite. If you would be more comfortable,....” She suddenly smiled, “I’ll even have a Vulcan breakfast for you. It’s something I am very fond of.”

“Very well, Th’olia, may I call you by your first name?” 

“Of course, Spock.” 

“Then I will say good night.” He picked up his bag and selected the next bedroom down from hers. She turned the lights off, took a quick shower in her room, got into bed and turned the light off. But neither one of them could sleep. Finally, Th’olia was drifting off when she felt someone getting into her bed, getting very close to her and took her into his arms.

“Spock?” She said sleepily. He touched her forehead and whispered “sleep thy’la.” She went into a deep sleep and he laid there very satisfied knowing he may have found his one.


	3. Just Another Day,...and Night

Th’olia rolled onto her back and stretched; her left arm reaching out and smacking Spock in the face. She gasped as his arm that was wrapped around her waist, tightened and drew her to himself. Spock then drew himself up over her and then leaned down to kiss her. Th’olia received the kiss with a sigh and then pushed up at Spock. 

“Um, good morning?” she said trying to remember if there was anything to remember. Spock gave what would be one of many straight line smiles to this woman. 

“Good morning Th’olia. No, we did not make love. Would you like to?” he asked as he dipped his mouth down to her neck and nuzzled her softly. She moaned softly and leaned up into his mouth as he proceeded to kiss and lick her neck. 

“Captain Spock,...” she moaned again “Ohhh, this feels good.” Th’olia stated as she was starting to breathe through her mouth. Her hand went to the side of his face and slowly she stroked the side of it with two fingers, knowing she would touch his nerves as well as his psi points. He moaned as well and then looked into her eyes. He has been with other women, sometimes because of necessity, sometimes because it pleased him to. That was always few and far between,...but this woman,...she calls to him subconsciously. He pulled her nightgown up and off of her and proceeded to kiss, lick and love his way down, but she stopped him. 

“Spock,...as delightful as I know it would be to make love to you,...” she paused for a moment and then thought //I can’t believe I’m going to stop him//, I,...I have a tradition of my own,...I don’t do anything strenuous until after the concert. I concentrate all my energies and thoughts on giving a near perfect concert as I can.” Spock leaned down and kissed her on her forehead and brushed stray strands of hair from her face. 

“Th’olia I understand and you show great restraint. I will respect your wishes but,...I am coming back for,...what is it humans say,...a rain check?” She chuckled and gave him a big smile. 

“Oh yes, Spock! You may come back,...” She hugged him as he slowly moved off of her. “How about that Vulcan breakfast I promised you? Real oatmeal with fresh fruit and orange juice. I don’t do instant or replication. She got up out of bed and as naked as you please walked over to put on a robe. Vulcans never had a problem with nudity,...humans however,...as Dr. McCoy liked to put it, it’s a 50/50 chance you'll run into someone that’s not modest in the female of the human species,...unless they were raised by Vulcans on Vulcan. Th’olia practically ran around the compound of her home naked as a child, much to her parents chagrin and acceptance. Nudity was just something that occurred naturally. Spock laid in her bed watching her as she went to her closet to put on a robe and realized what a beautiful human creature she truly is. He got out of bed also quite naked, stretched as Th’olia watched him from a reflection of a closet mirror and thought what an incredibly handsome Vulcan. But then she knew most Vulcan men were good looking, Sch’n T’gai males however were exceptional. She shivered at the prospect of almost giving in to a need she had to join with him, she could not however. She engaged what little shielding she had and announced a shower and that there was a bathroom in his bedroom as well. Taking the hint, he nodded to her and went back to the guest bedroom where his clothes and overnight bag were. They both showered quickly, and then dressed and came out of their rooms. Th’olia was quicker and cooking up oatmeal, keeping watch over it while she was looking for what variety of fruit to serve.

“Spock, make yourself useful. There are varieties of fruit in fridge, would you please get a bowl of whatever you would like? I’ll have whatever you’re having. I have to watch the oatmeal. I don’t want it to burn.” 

“The trick to not having burnt oatmeal is to turn off the heat now and just stir. It will cook with the leftover heat of the pot.” He was right of course and she knew it. 

With breakfast or first meal ready and at hand, she put the oatmeal in a bowl with a serving spoon and set it down in the middle of the round table. Spock insisted on serving her, letting her know he was interested in her as a potential mate. This was the Vulcan way. Their courting rituals were so full of subtleties,...she didn’t mind really. She however poured the orange juice and served him, also reciprocating interest. He nodded to her and they sat down for a hearty first meal. She was wondering if he would repeat a traditional saying that was intended as a double meaning, when her doorbell sounded. Getting up, she thought it might be Jim Kirk seeing if everything was alright with his former first officer. It wasn’t. She opened the door and 

“William! Why are you here?” She looked at him with surprise in her eyes. 

“I’ve come to ask you to forgive me for making you so uncomfortable, but I do love you. I want to marry you. Why can’t you see what a terrific couple we would make?”

“That’s the point, William. I can see and we would make a horrific couple. You and I are control freaks. You need control of your orchestra and me, I on the other hand will not relinquish control to you or for that matter any human. We would be at each other’s throats, hardly a terrific couple.” At this point, William noticed there was someone else in her place. 

“Who’s here, Holly?” Th’olia bristled at being called by her Terran first name, but let it slide. 

“Captain Spock of the Enterprise. Come in William and meet a Vulcan male.” She went on to tell a somewhat exaggerated tale of Captain Kirk inviting her to his party and then seeing that he needed another room for someone to sleep in, she volunteered one of hers and suggested that Captain Spock take the room as they could talk about Vulcan. 

Spock listened to this tale and went along with it, knowing what was true and what wasn’t,...which was most of it, but he also heard the debate about marriage to this human male and that made him a tad irritated. He was thinking he wished he had marked her in bed, but if he had she would have to come up with yet another exaggeration. Then he was thinking he needed to back off of this woman,...although she has made overtures to the fact that she indeed may be interested in him, she now talked about not relinquishing control of herself; an interesting proposition. It was the one thing that made Christine Chapel so undesirable to him. He wanted a woman not to necessarily give herself over to him, but to come to a mutual understanding of each other. To work together as a couple was infinitely desirable than to have one dominate the other. Working together was after all,...logical. This human he was thinking, sought to dominate and covet Th’olia not love and cherish. He calls her by her Terran name, not the name she is known as,....interesting. 

Th’olia introduced the two men, Spock immediately put his hands behind his back and ignored the handshake offer. She knew he would do that. She even offered William a Vulcan breakfast, but he declined and decided to leave. He said he would see her later at the final rehearsal and proceeded to leave. He wanted to leave her the ring, hoping that if she looked at it constantly, she would want to accept the proposal, but she at the very last minute said “don’t forget this,...” and gave him the ring-box, which he took back and left. As she closed the door she muttered under her breath, “don’t mess with this cuomi,...cuomi.” Th’olia sat down and then dug into her lukewarm oatmeal, which Spock promptly took and put in the microwave for a few seconds and took it out again. It was refreshed and the berries he put on it, burst and melted into the oatmeal. He said it was something his mother would do for him as a boy growing up. 

He and Th’olia spent the rest of the morning talking about themselves and their upbringing. How Spock and his father had recently came to terms with each other and with the passing of his mother even more so. Going into diplomatic corp is one of service to all, something that his family did. His grandfather as well as his great grandfather were diplomats. To have the two of them as Federation Ambassadors from Vulcan would help solidify a lot that the Federation achieved thus far and would achieve in the future. 

She told Spock about how she came to Vulcan, how her family was wiped out on a crash landing in the desert because of a sandstorm that blew them way off course. She was the only one found alive, a newborn wrapped in a blanket, hungry. Her family found her first and brought the baby to the high council who immediately wanted to turn her over to Terran authorities, but her mother T’annis petitioned T’Pau for custody of the earth baby. Her mother was barren and couldn’t have anymore children after her brother was born. T’Pau granted T’annis the right of custody, but the child would be raised in strict Vulcan tradition, which she was.   
“However as I grew up and older, with my gift for music and the ability to read people using various Vulcan skills became uncanny. Most Vulcans thought I was telepathic as they, but no,...just a Terran I wouldn’t want to sit down with and play poker with,...or chess.”

They cleared the dishes away finally as Spock said he needed to go to the Embassy and check in as his father and staff have been paging him via his comm. 

“Well why don’t you answer them,” Th’olia said. 

“Very well,...” He pulled out his comm and answered, “This is Spock.” His father came on the comm line and mini screen. 

“Where have you been Spock, it is nearly noon,” said Sarek calmly.

“I have been in the company for most of the morning and last evening with a very charming and unusual woman. May I present Th’olia Barrett. Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan.” She gave Spock a look that would frighten fish, but took the comm from his hand.

“Peace and long life to you Ambassador Sarek.”

“Live long and prosper Th’olia Barrett of clan S’vek. I am looking forward to your concert tonight.”

“As am I looking forward to you hearing the concert, Sir. You honor me greatly. Sch’n T’gai Sarek.”

“We all look forward,...and now may I speak with my son?” She nodded as one graciously does in these types of situations with Vulcans. The two men conversed in Vulcan, forgetting that she was quite fluent in that language. But to give them privacy, she backed away and got Spock’s overnight bag. Th’olia put it at his feet and as he nodded in acknowledgment to her, she heard the whine of a transport beam and Spock slowly fading away to the Embassy. She blew him a kiss just as he raised his eyebrow. She chuckled to herself as she got out her own comm and asked if room service would come and change the sheets of two beds and clean the bathrooms as well. She then called Sandy her aide and said she would be about 3 minutes late for their usual walk in the park, but she had plenty to tell her. 

oooOooo

Th’olia Barrett stood behind stage waiting to go on. William was finishing up the overture to Candide. Normally, she doesn’t check the house to see if it’s full, but her vanity and her human hopes were up. She called Sandy over and asked where were the Vulcans sitting. Sandy looked and then turned to her employer and friend. 

“They’re right up front and right by you so they can watch you play.” Th’olia looked out through the peephole in the curtain and saw a large contingent of both Vulcans and Starfleet. She smiled that Captain Kirk was there, along with the rest of his senior staff. Then her eyes rested on the Vulcans. There was Spock who was looking right at her, as if he knew where the peephole was. She chuckled. She then saw Ambassador Sarek looking at her and then leaning over to speak with the Vulcan woman sitting next to him,...HER MOTHER! 

“Good grief, my mother is here. She’s the matriarch of my clan. She must have pulled some strings or perhaps the Ambassadors had her come here.”

“Maybe she’s here to see you play,” offered Sandy.

“No, something’s up. Oh oh they’re applauding, it’s showtime folks.” At this time, the conductor was supposed to come back stage and escort the soloist to her instrument. William was still in a bit of a snit and decided if she wanted to be so independent, she could walk out herself. Th’olia perceived this and asked Sandy to contact the announcer and just say her name, she would walk out and also find her Vulcan harp. Sandy did so and as he announced her name Th’olia Barrett, she very regally and calmly walked out to great applause. As she took William’s hand she pulled him closer and said to him in no uncertain terms that if he persisted in this childish behavior, she would have to seek and break in a new conductor. Her eyes blazed with anger at him and he nodded acknowledgement. She then shook the hand of the concertmaster, a young lady who was also a substitute conductor and thought to herself perhaps we need a promotion. Finally, she stood by her piano and bowed, her sparkly gown clinging to her in all the right places. She looked directly to the Vulcans and Starfleet officers, first to Starfleet offering them a smile and bow, but to the Vulcans she put her mask on, offered the Ta’al, to her mother she put her hands in front of her and curtsied whispering the word “mother.” When she stood up her mother was there staring at her daughter, and a single tear was seen to come down her face. Th’olia did not cry, she did not smile, she just looked at her mother with respect. 

The concert began and from Rachmaninoff, to Chopin, to Debussy, to show tunes, to Bach, everything was played with perfection,...or as near as perfection it was. It was a brilliant night, at the end however, she stopped the conductor and on the microphone she asked for her Ka’athyra or Vulcan harp. She went on to give a small speech about this exquisite Vulcan instrument and a little bit of it’s history, but not so much as the planet’s privacy would be interfered with. Th’olia knew this performance was being transmitted to Vulcan on delay, but it was being transmitted. She tuned up the instrument and then proceeded to play a very haunting melody, known to the Vulcans sitting before her as a song of desire and love,...even though Vulcans didn’t have love. When she finished playing, the Vulcans stood up and applauded at her performance. Th’olia was satisfied. She decided to play one more song. She explained that this was a song that was played to her when she was a small child on Vulcan by the only mother she had ever known. She played it in her honor. She decided not to mention she was here tonight, but that those “in the know” understood. And so she played a lullaby her father and mother would play to her when she grew anxious or frightened. Being since she wasn’t a telepathic baby, this is what they used to calm their human child to sleep. Spock remembered the same lullaby being played to him by his father when his mother was still recovering from the miscarriage she had. So did Sarek. A single tear came from his eye as he remembered his wife and how she suffered because she wanted to give Sarek another child. He looked at the woman under the spotlight playing and thought how beautiful she looked as she lost herself in the music of her adopted planet. He was unaware his son was thinking the same thing and projected a message to Th’olia just before she started the concert. It was one word: Raincheck.


	4. And Night Turns into Day,...

Th’olia left the stage after countless curtain calls and shouts of “encore.” She really didn’t want to do an encore, but she came out and did “I Will Wait For You,” by Le Grande, and switched rhythms as well as styles. Another hit with the audience. She bowed and then waved goodbye, and went backstage. 

“Wow, that’s a lot of noise.” She was given a towel to wipe her hands with and then given a bouquet of Vulcan flowers. They had a card in them, which she took out and it read in Vulcan “Raincheck.” She smiled and said to herself // bring it on. // She looked up and saw both Ambassadors coming her way along with her mother. Th’olia schooled her features and greeted them in the traditional manner, although she wanted to embrace her mother. It had been a long time since she saw her. 

“Matriarch, you are looking well,” stated Th’olia. 

“Th’olia, it is agreeable to see thee again, and apparently not mad at anyone.” The Matriarch was referring to the last time they saw each other many years ago. 

“You didn’t see me yesterday. I was proposed marriage by a human male.” 

“What?!” said her mother. “And the outcome of this proposal?”

“It was negative, mother,...have no fear.” She knew her mother would prefer her joining with a Vulcan male. Some of the Enterprise crew came up to congratulate Th’olia. She thanked them all and then went to her dressing room with her bouquet of flowers, annoyed that she did not get to say anything to Spock. She left Sandy to take care of everything like putting away music and her Ka’athyra and she left via a side way. There were many students of music who wanted her autograph, which she granted, but she really wanted to just get out of there and go home. Her mother wanted to talk to her about something, what she didn’t know. Then there was Spock with his rain check. She smiled and did not understand how a Vulcan such as this one was in such a hurry to get her in the sack. As she got into her limo and told the driver home, it occurred to her that Spock might be wanting to claim her for his own. Well that’s all very well and good, but she didn’t want to be claimed,...at least not yet. Then there was Ambassador Sarek. He was very reserved, quiet, very diplomatic. He did not touch her hands or anything else for that matter, but she could discern a gentleness and a strong masculinity in him. He seemed to be thoughtful and she couldn’t place it,....something she found compelling. Nothing urgent,...just something. She got out of her limo and headed up to her home only to be greeted by Captain Kirk and a glass of wine. 

“Captain, I appreciate the welcome, but I really am tired tonight for an after party.” She did sip the wine and found it was very tasty and since she didn’t eat before performing, went right to her head. 

“Oh no after party, and I normally keep to myself,...it’s just my friend Spock needed a place to wait for you and chose my home. He said he was here for his rain check.” She rolled her eyes and started to laugh, asking where Spock was. Spock appeared at Kirk’s doorway, looking absolutely delicious in his tunic and pants. She wondered what he looked like in his Starfleet uniform,...since she’s already seen him without any clothes. He thanked Jim for allowing him to wait and then said to her, “We have much to discuss.”

“Can’t we do this tomorrow? I mean I’m beat and this wine is going to my head and I’m going to sleep well.” 

“Of course we can,...shall I take the guest room I had last night?” She looked at Spock and nodded yes, looked at Jim Kirk and said thank you for the wine and good night. He said he would not be at her door for a while. She turned and went to her door and said “HA!” as if to challenge what Kirk said. 

oooOooo

Sarek knew where Spock was going. He said nothing to his son, after all he is an adult unbonded male also looking for a mate. He had thought that he and Christine Chapel were going to pair, but something Spock said was wanting in her. As an aide, Sarek found her highly organized and extremely competent and efficient. However,....he could understand if that is not what Spock wanted for a mate. He could also understand being attracted to Th’olia Barrett,...as he was. Perhaps it was the music she played during rehearsal or how she conducted herself during the performance. To honor her mother by playing on her Ka’athyra a simple lullaby that every Vulcan parent knew. He knew she was willful and stubborn and definitely spoke her own mind as demonstrated by her outburst at the Vulcan reception so many years ago. Yet, there was a compassion a gentleness in her music he found very appealing. But what to do, he thought as he escorted the Matriarch of the clan S’vek to guest quarters at the Embassy. He and his son were attracted to the same woman. He saw Spock’s strategy, a flawed one that he used when playing chess, probably the result of too many years aboard a Starship. Sarek on the other hand would play the waiting game and court the woman in question. He was as the humans called it “old school.” Spock, he felt was looking for a substitute for Christine. That begged the question wasn’t he doing the same thing. No, he reasoned Th’olia was nothing like Amanda,...except she did speak her mind, and she had a passion for what she does. That he could not deny. He went to his quarters and stood on the balcony of his bedroom and pondered the interesting development of both he and his son enamored of the same woman. It has happened before on Vulcan countless times, which is why one of the necessities of bonding at childhood, but some bondings were illogical, like his son’s. His own childhood bonding resulted in a divorce. It was also the reason Th’olia’s mother came to earth. First she wanted to see her child, although not Vulcan there was an undeniable mother/daughter connection. Secondly, as the Matriarch of her clan she sought to open negotiations of a possible match with clan S’vek and the family Sch’n T’gai. Her daughter is unmarried and getting older, she had the pick of the best and most powerful family on Vulcan. She and T’Pau had already talked, and Sarek now knew what it felt like to be a commodity on the exchange. He received a decree from T’Pau to get it done. He sighed as he thought of that and then stepped back into his bedroom, took off his robes, then the rest of his clothes, thought about what Th’olia would look like naked, was satisfied with his mind’s accuracy and got into bed and promptly fell asleep. 

oooOooo

Spock was not asleep. Nor was he in the guest room accorded to him from the night before. He had Th’olia pinned against a wall as he was nuzzling her and she was enjoying the sensation. He had her hands above her head as he pressed himself up against her. She was breathing heavily, sleep was gone from her mind as he continued his assault on her senses. He wanted her very much and she was not refusing him. The truth be known,...she wanted him as much as he did her. There was something undeniably sexy and arousing with this Vulcan. He certainly knew his way around the female body. No matter, she thought. He dipped his hand behind her back and slowly unzipped her gown all the way down and then let it gently fall to shoulders. //Beautiful shoulders he thought, shouldn’t be draped in such a fashion.// He began to touch her hair and unwrap it in the fashion she had it in. Her hair was long and light brown with gray mixed in with it. Everything he was doing was arousing her beyond her expectations. She almost was ready to call for the lights to be off when she heard someone outside her door. They both stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. He backed off of her, which allowed her gown to fall to the floor and revealed a very naked and aroused Th’olia. She was flushed with excitement, her nipples were taut and Spock knew where he was going next.

“Indeed,...” as he started to take his clothes off. He whispered “You are beautiful, t'hy’la.” She gave him a sidelong glance and a sensuous smile. Looking at her wall controls she saw who it was bothering her at this time of night and it was William, he looked drunk and was pounding on her door. She didn’t want to open the door, but she needed William to be gone. Then she got some inspiration.

“Spock do you think Jim is still up.” 

“No, but he will answer a comm.” She quickly whispered what she wanted him to do, all the while rubbing the center of his pants as there was a huge bulge forming in his pants. He sighed mixed with a growl and looked at her with darkened eyes.

“Be careful, or I will take you right here on the floor,” his eyes steadily growing darker to almost black. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” she smiled lazily and wet her lips. She slowly unzipped his pants and then a button or two and let them drop to the floor. There was an erection that demanded to be tended to and she did, but not until Spock made his request on the comm unit in the wall of her penthouse. Jim Kirk was indeed awake and surprised that Spock was showing himself on the visual link. Kirk thought //she’s got to be on her knees//. 

“Indeed Jim, could you do that for us?” 

“Consider it done. Kirk out.” And with a delay of about 10 seconds, Spock watched the gentleman in question fade away, to be deposited just outside his own front door. Spock shut the lights down and off, secured the door, made a mental note that Jim gets a bottle of Sorian Brandy and then proceeded to enjoy the ministrations of the lady on her knees that was taking him in her mouth and creating the most erotic sucking noises he has ever heard. He grabbed her head and hair and tried to guide her head, but she would not allow it. She stopped and he looked at her and said “Don’t stop.” Her tongue deliberately went up his lean body kissing and licking until she got to where she wanted to be; his lips and kissed him. That was it. He picked her up and took her to a bedroom and laid her on top of the bed. He proceeded to return the favor by parting her legs wide and then he laid down and grabbing her hips like she was on a platter, began to lick and suck and make love to her with his mouth. His tongue rubbed her clitoris as she cried out in pleasure. She held onto the sheets for dear life as he continued loving her. He put two fingers inside of her to bring her along and then she screamed in delight. She came in a spontaneous orgasm, her muscles squeezing his long fingers, she looked at him and he climbed on top of her and slowly pushed himself into her. Th’olia wrapped her legs around his waist and as he settled inside her he found her psi points and entered her mind with a meld and for the first time, she experienced what it was like to have a Vulcan make love to her and be in her mind as well. 

oooOooo

Th’olia awoke to find an arm around her hips and a head on her chest sleeping. She recalled what had happened last night and inhaled deeply to sigh completely content. But there was one thing that she found out with the meld that she wasn’t too happy with,...Sarek. Actually, it wasn’t that she deplored the idea,...stranger things have happened on Vulcan and Earth for that matter, she just thought it was strange that both father and son wanted to date her and that elicited a chuckle from her. She felt Spock’s arms tighten around her hips and a low moan emanate from his throat. Th’olia took two fingers and gently stroked down his spine and then up and around his ears and down his face. Granted, she couldn’t send any type of what she called “Vulcan electricity” but he could. He slowly woke up, turned to her, took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Through touching, he showed her what he felt about her and his deep affection,...not to mention his desire to take her as his mate and bond with her. She broke the kiss. 

“Spock are you kidding me,...about the bonding?”

“Does the thought please you t’hy’la?”

“Umm, no and the reason is one word,...Sarek.” 

“Sarek is also an unbonded male looking for a mate. I do not see why you are concerned. If he were in my position you would be doing the same thing with him. It is all quite logical.” 

“I know,...and that’s what is bugging my humanity,” Th’olia got up and straddled him. “Logically it makes sense if there are two unbonded males, they would be looking for a mate, but the same woman? As far as doing the same thing with your father,...” she started to laugh. Spock grabbed her and rolled her back under him.

“You laugh, t’hy’la. But know this. As a Vulcan male ages he gets,...more creative in matters of sexual need.” 

“Well, I’m all for creativity, as long as it doesn’t hurt a person mentally or physically,” she said as she stroked his ears causing him to rumble in his chest. “Mmmm, I love that rumble from your chest.”

“But you will not bond with me,...” he asked again. “I could just do it and you would have no say,...”

“But you won’t Spock because you are an honorable man,...oh and by the way, speaking of honorable,...who’s Christine?” Spock gave Th’olia a look and pushed into her with his hard lok. She gasped and then sighed. 

“I thought you said you weren’t telepathic,” he said using his mask. 

“I’m not, but you project especially when asleep and you’re very satisfied.” Th’olia gave him a look of satisfaction as she matched his thrusts with her own. She moaned as he continued to thrust deeply. He rolled her up on top of him while still inside of her and she sat up and continued to move with him. Th’olia began to moan and put her hands into her hair as she moved. 

“Yes, t’hy’la. Move with me. Come with me. I feel you about to let go. Let go, beloved. Let me feel you.” His voice was magnetic, hypnotizing to the point where she did indeed let go and yelled his name as she came. He came right after her and held her thighs as he pushed himself as far as he could go inside her. She bent over him, panting and holding him, kissing his ears and his neck. He rolled her back over and kissed her with much affection and caring.


	5. The Meeting of All Minds Involved

“I am sorry if I hurt you, it has never be my intention.”

“I know,” she stroked the side of his face with her hand. “And for the record, I don’t know why you are trying to punish Christine. It seems to me she’s been in love with you for a very long time. Don’t play games with a woman’s heart.” 

“I am not. It’s just,...” he paused and Th’olia sat up and looked back down at Spock. 

“You want to kick the tires of a few models before you drive off the lot with the one you want. I’m really not it,...am I.” Spock looked at her and thought //if she isn’t telepathic, she should be//. Th’olia asked him, “are you doing this because you know your father is also interested and you don’t want to make it easy for him?” She paused and then said “TRUTH!”

“No, I did not know he was interested until tonight when you played the Ka’athyra. You honored your mother with the lullaby and in doing so, you satisfied a Vulcan tradition. He then looked at you differently.”

“Does he know where you went?” She got up out of bed and as usual walking around naked. 

“Of course. He does not mind. He knows of my affection for you, just as after a while you will know of his affection. Then you will choose.” 

“Oh? You mean I get to choose which Sch’n T’gai male I want to mate with every 7 years? It’s not that simple Spock. What if I love both of you.”

“You will ultimately have to choose t’hy’la. It is only logical and the Matriarchs of both families will not let you do otherwise.”

“Well,...I’m not choosing. At least not today.” She walked around the bed and walked out of the room to watch the sun rise from her living room. Kneeling down she grabbed some incense she kept close by her hot pot and threw it in and inhaled the aroma and began meditation. 

Spock also got up, but took a shower to clean himself and to free himself of her scent, something he did not wish to do as he found her pleasing to his senses. He really didn’t care whether the staff could smell her on him, or his father for that matter; he wanted her. He could walk out there right now, meld with her and deepen the meld to a bond and then mark her and she would be his. But no,...he could not deny his father her company,...and Christine was coming to this “party.” He didn’t want as Dr. McCoy has often said “upset with the women-folk and Th’olia’s mother was there in the capacity of Matriarch of their clan. Either way, whatever Vulcan Th’olia chose, her clan would go up in stature, T’annis would get a seat on the council just behind his grandmother and a valuable vote. He was about to step out of the shower when the door opened and she stepped in. Th’olia had that same look she had as if being pulled by some unseen force to him; he noticed her nipples were hard and wanting to be tended to, and who was he to deny anyone what they so desired. He picked her up and as his lok was getting hard, she wrapped her legs around his waist, while he began to suckle her breasts causing her to moan and pull at his hair. He propped her back on the shower glass and then put himself in her and proceeded to pump while continuing his ministrations to each breast. It was in his estimation glorious love making and the temptation to bite her was enormous, but he had to keep it all under control. She had no idea what she did to him and when he did explode with his seed inside of her she shuddered in pleasure and held on to him for dear life, as she followed him over the edge, yelling his name as he pushed her with his body up against the glass wall, kissing her mouth until her orgasm subsided. Then he brought her down so that her feet touched the floor of the shower and he proceeded to wash her body and hair as a mate would. 

Finally stepping out of the shower, Th’olia looked at Spock and said “mark me,” make me your own.  
He shook his head negatively. “I cannot, t’hy’la. I would not deprive my father of your company and I could so easily do so. To have you as my wife,...”he paused and then said, “you have to choose. Christine is also coming to this party, as a matter of fact I have to dress and leave quickly. I would not wish to have her hurt by seeing me here with you, especially since you and I don’t really care too much about our state of dress.”

Th’olia chuckled at that statement and kept the towel he put around her on as he got dressed in the bedroom. “You will do site to site transport?” she asked.   
“It is the only way to go. Farewell, t’hy’la. I will see you later.” She watched him beam away hopefully back to the Embassy. She thought to herself //good thing he dressed,...now that would be interesting.// Now that she was clean, she went into her bedroom and chose her family robes and on top of those a sash stating her rating in the musical guilds of Vulcan. She also decided to wrap her hair up in a Vulcan fashion on top of her head. Her mother would appreciate that. 

Looking at the wall clock, she saw she was going to be “fashionably late,” much to her mother’s dislike, but to most entertainers, “fashionably late,” makes a great entrance. She called for her car to take her to the Embassy, wishing Spock was with her, but putting it aside. Taking the elevator down, she just missed Jim Kirk with Christine Chapel getting into their own car and taking off. Her driver pulled up and opened the door for her and stepping into the car she was greeted by William. 

“Hello William, I didn’t know you were invited to this clambake.” 

“Hello. Neither did I except I checked my mail and there it was,...sent yesterday.” 

“Yesterday,...that’s not very Vulcan. They’re meticulous with their communications. Oh well, I’m going to be late and I can blame it all on you.” 

“Why don’t you wear my ring and then you will have a great excuse.” Th’olia looked at William with distaste.

“First off, I don’t have your ring. Secondly, I am not getting engaged, or bonded to anyone today. Catch my drift?! Ah, here we are at the Embassy. Come in on your own,...no one steps on my entrance.”

oooOooo

Spock was up on the mezzanine balcony that separated the private quarters and offices of the Embassy to the bottom floor and ballroom, where the reception is being held. His father joined him in watching those who came in. 

“Did you have enjoyment last night, my son?” asked Sarek. Spock knew what he was asking. 

“Indeed, it was most enlightening.” 

“I see James Kirk escorting Christine here,...for you? I do not understand.”

Sarek, I will not fight you or challenge you for the right to bond with Th’olia. It is her choice who she wants, no matter what her and our Matriarch want. You of all Vulcans understand this. Th’olia will need to choose. I just gave her something to,......chew on,” said Spock with an uptick of his mouth and then excused himself to pick up Christine from Jim. Sarek knew what he was referring to and shook his head. //Spock you can be so droll at times,// he thought. 

Then he saw a car pull up and two people get out of it. One was the conductor from yesterday evening and the other was Th’olia in her family crest robes and her hair done in a Vulcan style. She was,...breathtaking in his eyes. Sarek watched as she entered by herself and people applauded her entrance. She handled herself with style and grace and he watched as she greeted her mother and then was told to look up. 

She did as her mother asked and looked up to see Sarek not in robes, but in a tailored suit that hugged his body in the right places. His aristocratic good looks were better than she remembered from last night, but the concert had such varied lighting. He looked like a Captain of an ancient sailing ship, charting a course for the Federation. He looked down and saw her looking at him and it was if both of them had the air knocked out of them. He found her dazzling with an ever present grace and she thought the apple did not fall far from the tree, both Vulcan males of this clan were outstanding, but Sarek just took her breath away. Spock watched the whole thing and tried very hard not to be annoyed at his father’s reaction to his t’hy’la or hers too for that matter. He took Christine’s hand and whispered to her to come and see the gardens, which she gladly did. 

Sarek came down the stairs and immediately whisked Th’olia away and introduced her to various people of the Federation and to the people of his staff. 

“Sarek what’s upstairs, private apartments and offices?” 

“Yes, private compartments, guest quarters and of course mine and Spock’s offices. Come, I will show you.” Instead of going up the stairs, they made their way thru the crowds to an elevator door. It opened and they slipped in. 

“Did you enjoy the concert, Sarek?” She gave him a sidelong glance. 

“It was most satisfactory, Th’olia. I particularly liked the Ka’athyra. Have you played it for a while?” She chuckled. 

“It was my first instrument. So one could say I played it all my life. I won the musicians guild’s distinctive medal with special commendation for original music. That was when my mother felt I should continue in music and started Terran instruments.” They continued talking as the exited the elevator, which opened to the private quarters. Sarek brought her into his quarters, which were beautifully appointed with a mixture of Vulcan and Terran furniture. They kept the wrought iron doors to the outside balcony, which were also glassed in. It was a cool evening, but the windows were open and Th’olia walked to the doors and then out onto the balcony with Sarek following her. 

“I heard you rehearsing here the other day from the park. You have a wonderful touch of the piano.”

“Ahhh, a natural ampitheatre. Somewhat like the ancient Greek civilisation of this planet.” She moved over to a small table with a platter of fruits and cheeses. She picked up some grapes and ate one. “Mmm, delicious. Did you expect to bring me up here for a private party, Ambassador?” She continued to have some grapes and tried some cheese. “Oh this is very good. The difference of the sweet and the sour pungent flavor of the cheese. They oddly compliment each other.” She moved over to him and fed him a grape and then a piece of cheese. It was a provocative move on her part. As she fed him the cheese, he tasted the sweet and sour, but she popped her finger into his mouth and he sucked a little on her finger. He grabbed her hand and softly began to stroke the back of her hand, sending her waves of desire through her. She opened her mouth slightly and closed her eyes, feeling the desire he felt for her course through her body. 

“What are you doing?” she asked as the desire she was feeling from him intensified. He did not answer her, but instead got closer to her and touched her waist softly with his other hand. He stopped with her hand and put his other hand up to her face and caressed her, touched her hair. 

“I know you care for Spock and this may be difficult for you to understand and sometimes things like this happen on Vulcan, but,...I also wish to bond with you. I find you highly intelligent, with beauty that comes from within as well as shining throughout your personality. You have been placed in a rare situation in that you must choose if you wish to bond, with one of us. I will not challenge Spock if you should wish to be with him as he would not choose to fight his father for the right to be with you. I will not push you into making a decision,...it is not my way or for that matter a Vulcan’s way.” Th’olia stopped him from talking by placing her finger on his lips to which he kissed. She then replaced her finger with her lips and kissed him. The hand on her waist tightened around her slightly as she kissed him. 

“I really don’t know what to say. I have really never thought of bonding with anyone, much less marry anyone. I just turned down my conductor, who thinks he’s in love with me. He wants to marry me and I said No, two days ago. He still won’t take “NO” for an answer. Now I have this new “composition” to tackle. My mother would like me to marry. She would like me to bond with you. It would be politically advantageous for my clan. Clan S’vek would go up in status, most likely my mother would have a plum seat if not next to your mother,...then most assuredly behind her. T’Pau could count on my mother’s vote on anything that would change the course of Vulcan.” She broke away from Sarek and then turned around.

“Before you ask, no, I’m not telepathic, I am just very astute in reading people and situations. I had to help myself along with that in order to compete with other Vulcan children when I was in school. You see, they resented me even being in a school with other purebred Vulcans. I always thought for a planet that spouted their IDIC philosophy, they didn’t walk the walk.” She walked back over to the table with the fruit and cheese and made a small plate of grapes and cheese. 

“I am gratified to know you will not be fighting each other, but honest,...Sarek I don’t know really if I want to bond. I always thought I would be a concert pianist performing all over and I have altered that dream to teach here for the summer. Both of you would like to have your wives with you. I don’t know if I could do that or wish to make that sacrifice, and then there’s the “Big Sacrifice,” which is not a sacrifice, if your mate knows how to use the bond to make mating more pleasurable instead of a mindless rutt.” She realized what she just implied and looked horrified to Sarek’s amused expression. 

“Oh I am so sorry! That was totally rude of me.”

“But truth. It can be a mindless rutt if not controlled. It can be dangerous if not deadly for a female not versed in Vulcan ways. As I said, I will not push you to making a decision. But I do believe you will see displays of prowess in other expertise we both have. Instead of the old fight to the death challenges, there may be intellectual challenges. For example, while Spock is busy entertaining the masses downstairs, you and I are up here talking and eating,...” she paused him again with her finger on his lips.

“And kissing.” He kissed her finger, staring into her eyes with his hazel/brown eyes. 

“Do you do anything else besides kiss, Ambassador?” She knew her innuendo would strike pay dirt. She got a raised eyebrow and as she gasped he put his arms around her waist and pulled her very close to him. He nuzzled her ear and hair. 

“Do not tempt me, k’diwa. I would take you on this floor, mark you and that would be the end of that as they say, but I will not. It must be of your choosing.” 

She felt his raw sensuality, something that she did not feel with Spock, mainly because she believed he shielded it,...or saved it for someone else. Sarek was not shielding anything except he was using his self-control to not harm her. His need she felt as she continued to look into his staring eyes,...was great. She smiled, kissed him on the lips quickly and moved away from him as she heard her mother calling for her. 

“Th’olia! Where are you! You are wanted,...” she stopped and then asked for forgiveness because she interrupted the Ambassador.

“Mother, your last statement was,...an understatement to say the least.” Sarek puffed air out of his mouth, the closest thing to a Vulcan laughing you will find and he put his hand up to his mouth as if he were coughing. 

“Come, Th’olia. We have both been neglectful. I do believe there is a piano downstairs, waiting for you to play.” 

“Why Ambassador. I would be delighted.”


	6. I Double-Dog Dare You,...

Sarek led her down the stairs with his hand underneath hers as if in royal procession with her mother right behind him. The people parted like the seas that parted for the Hebrews as they crossed the Red Sea to the promised land. Th’olia was led into a main room where there was a beautiful grand piano sitting there in the center of a circle that was corded off. Before she went into the circle, she took off her robes to reveal a simple sleeveless tunic and pair of black pants, typical for Vulcan to wear at home. She spotted Sandy her aide and gave the robes to her for her safekeeping and asked her to stand near her mother, which she did. Now in public, a Vulcan female was usually covered from top to bottom, but Th’olia made her compromises and allowances being since she was human. She set her own style. 

As she proceeded into the circle, she noticed a couple of people that really did not belong there. Their clothing was foreign, almost raggy, tattered somewhat. Yet, they made their way into this reception, //perhaps to get a free lunch,// she thought. Now she wished she had a bond in place, she could call to her husband to watch these two. Perhaps, Spock would be able to hear me, maybe Sarek as well. She sat at the piano and pretending to pray, but was sending a message to both Spock and Sarek about the two ragamuffins who have now managed to move to the front of the line. Apparently, they both got the message because Embassy security slowly moved into place around the two. She looked at the two Vulcans one at a time, and said in her thoughts //this could be nothing except my paranoia//, she heard Spock cough and then saw a raised eyebrow from Sarek. She began to play and started to enjoy herself,...until the two that Vulcan security had under scrutiny left the circle and two others from the other side of the circle rushed over the corded area and with a quick move, shut the piano dust cover on top of her fingers, crushing the bone. Th’olia’s eyes widened and she screamed in pain, surprise and terror. Spock was the first there, nerve pinched the first assassin, followed by Sarek who palm punched the second, knocking them out. He tenderly lifted the cover off of her fingers to find them distorted and broken. He gingerly lifted her right hand into his and covered it with his own. Spock immediately sat on her left and did the same thing with her left hand. The two Vulcans looked at each other, Sarek said “my son,” and together they closed their eyes and gave her pain-free healing of her fingers. Normally, this would work completely with a Vulcan, but she was human so the healing would take longer than normal. Dr. McCoy who was also in the crowd, stepped over and after being ok’d by Spock and Sarek, took a look at her fingers and then said 

“I know you’re a civilian but I’m taking you to Starfleet Medical right now.” McCoy grabbed his comm and used it to beam 4 to Starfleet Medical. 

“WAIT!”, Th’olia cried. “My mother,...she’s here, please.” Sarek quickly got her mother and then nodded his head to Dr. McCoy. They disappeared and ended up at the huge Medical facility, where Th’olia was immediately transferred to a gurney and taken to examination room, where Dr. McCoy once again assessed her hands and fingers.

“What asshole did this to this young woman. It’s a good thing you had two Vulcans helping you with healing. Otherwise, I’d have to tell you your career is over. As it is, you will need rehab and practice to get your speed and dexterity up to par.” 

“Doctor,...” she called.

“Yes, darlin’,...”

“Careful,” she said smiling as the pain meds kicked in, “I have it on good authority that Vulcan males can be very possessive and protective with the ones they have affection for. How did you get an invitation to this shindig.? 

“We need to regulate your pain meds more,” said McCoy with a grin, a soft southern accent, and a twinkle in his eye. He took a look at her hands via an inter body scope and saw that her fingers were not completely broken and in fact was watching her fingers heal themselves via the healings that Spock and his father gave to her. Just one more thing in the grand scheme of Vulcans and their “aura” that he didn’t know about. In order for her hands to continue to heal, they were wrapped in soft gauze, with each finger individually wrapped, not with a emery board or tongue depressor, but free so that they can move. The Doctor talked with the two Ambassadors and her mother to give them an update on his patient. 

“I don’t think she’ll be in here any longer than a week,...if that.” Whatever the two of you did together with your healing voodoo, certainly had an affect on her fingers. If they were broken, I doubt if she would have a career anymore. As it is, you saved her career and maybe her sanity. Hard for me to admit it Ambassador Spock, but you were right about most of your diagnoses while on the ship. And in answer to your question Ms. Barrett, rank has its privileges.” He smiled warmly at Th’olia who by this time was going in and out of sleep.

“Really. Doctor,” said Spock with a raised eyebrow. “I hardly think what my father and I did qualifies as a diagnosis. We happen to be there and applied Vulcan healing techniques that Th’olia being human did not have.”

“So you and your father gave her a surrogate Vulcan healing trance.” Spock looked at his father and then had a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Although it was not a Vulcan healing trance we performed, you are essentially correct, Doctor.”

Sarek was not listening to the debate going on between Dr. McCoy and Spock. He was bedside and melding with Th’olia, just to see how she felt. 

//Sarek? Is that you? The drug haze,...//

//Do not concern yourself, k’diwa. Your hands are healing and you are at a medical facility.//

//But I’m here and you’re not here with me and I won’t be able to kiss you the Vulcan way.// Sarek’s eyebrows shot up and amusement filled his eyes and then great affection filled his heart. He thought it must be the pain medications that are affecting her mind.

//Concentrate on healing, k’diwa. Kissing,....and other things will come later.// He slipped out of the meld to the disapproving eyes of Spock. For one brief moment, Sarek thought he heard ‘she is mine!’ from Spock. 

“We will speak later of this, Spock.” Sarek would not back down. He merely wanted to see if she was at rest and she was,... except with that brief conversation. They both made their excuses to the Doctor and said they would find a conference room to “talk.” Meanwhile Th’olia’s mother, who has been in the background watching and observing, did not like the shift in father and son. Granted, she knew they were both interested in her daughter, but where Sarek was being a courteous Vulcan male, Spock seemed to take what he wanted, very much like the pre-reform males before Surak. This behavior she thought is unexpected and not welcomed, but so far it has only showed itself here at the medical facility. Then she thought,...//Daughter, what did you do to encourage Spock?//  
oooOooo

Th’olia was slowly coming out of a deep sleep that was necessary in order for her fingers of her hands to heal properly. At first, she felt pain and then she felt the pain slip away to her hands being softly caressed and massaged. She felt warmth slowly going through her wrists and then making its way to the tips of her fingers and halfway up her arms. She sighed with her voice as if laying on the beach somewhere and having the sun caress her softly. 

“I feel like I am on the beach or a desert somewhere laying on the sand. I’ve just had two delicious cocktails and I am being caressed by the sun,.....naked.” Sarek’s eyebrows went up, looked at her mother who started to blush green as she listened to Th’olia moan in pleasure. Sarek had been using his energy to speed along her healing and was getting a more erotic response to his caresses. She projected in her dreams a picture of her laying on a beach naked and this picture went straight into Sarek’s mind. He was gratified when he thought of her naked and then saw what she was dreaming about, he was pretty much spot on. But this woman has a lot of pent up passion that’s being let out because of the pain medications. No wonder Spock found her so enticing,...why he finds her intriguing. 

Th’olia opened her eyes and saw her hands being massaged by a pair of hands that were so gentle in touching them. She followed the hands to who they belonged to and saw the soft brown/hazel eyes of Sarek. 

“I thought Vulcans don’t like to touch,” she asked as she sighed with each small massage on her fingers. 

“Would you prefer I not touch you?” Sarek asked as he continued to send healing energy to her fingers. 

“No, don’t stop.” She looked around to see if her mother was there and she wasn’t. She turned to Sarek, “I would like to have you touch me in other places.” She realized what she was implying and said to please forgive her, the drugs are great at this facility. Sarek agreed and said “indeed.” She had no idea how much he would like to comply with her wishes both said and unsaid. 

Dr. McCoy came in, to see how his patient was doing and watched as Sarek continued with his ministrations. He coughed to let them know he was there and came up to the bed. 

“Well, looks like you’re just about ready to get out of this place. However, I am rewrapping your fingers and hands and in about two weeks, I’m gonna drop in,...to wherever you’re gonna be at, and look at your hands again.”

“What do you mean Doctor “wherever I’m gonna be,” I’m gonna be home aren’t I?” 

“And how would you feed yourself,” asked Sarek. “Who would make your food and do not tell me the replicator. You need real food.”

“And who is going to wash me, Ambassador? Hmmm,...no volunteers there. However, if I were to fall there would be no way for me to get word to anyone at my place. So where do you suggest? A rehab facility?”

Sarek calmly said the Embassy can provide her with everything she would need. Th’olia laughed outright stating that her mother would just love to bathe her adult daughter. 

 

“It is decided. You will come for two weeks to the Embassy. As far as your bathing needs, an arrangement will be worked out.”

“Really,” said Th’olia. “You and Spock want to take turns? To give my mother a break?” She stared at him daring him to blink. He did not.

“Are you challenging me?” Sarek asked. 

“This is beyond a challenge, I think. More like “I double-dog dare you and or Spock to wash me.”

“For a woman who walks about naked like it is second nature and can find no logical use for clothing except to adhere to social rules of cultures, I find your new modesty to be,...fascinating.”

“Now look who is challenging,...” she said with a hint of a smile on her face. “Sorry Doctor.”

“Oh hey,...don’t get me involved in this. It’s a family dispute if you ask me.”

“Indeed,” said Th’olia. She saw some movement out of the corner of her eye and spied Spock walking into the private room. “Spock! I am glad to see you. Have you heard the news,...I’m to be released today and will be living at the embassy while my fingers continue to heal. We were just talking about the various chores that will have to be done for me, like feeding me, having food made for me, bathing me, oh yes, and then there’s getting me dressed or undressed,...depending on what time of day it is.”

“Yes, I have heard of this plan. Unfortunately, I will not be here to help implement the plan as I am on a mission that will oddly take just about the same amount of time your stay will be at the Embassy.” 

Th’olia’s face fell a little, but then looking at her newly bandaged fingers and hands she shrugged her shoulders. 

“Well, this should prove to be very interesting, to say the least.”


	7. A Fight to the Finish???

And thus began the competition between father and son to win the right of bonding with Th’olia Barrett. One had already sampled her delights as Spock put it, but his father Sarek would hold back,...in deference to her mother T’annis, who was there as Th’olia’s Matriarch of her clan in order to broker and encourage the bonding between her daughter and S’chn T’gai Sarek of Vulcan.   
Spock was there for the first two days of her stay and he made sure he had an active role in taking care of his t’hy’la. He was there in the morning after her cleansing in a shower with a nurse who soaped her up and then was on standby in the bathroom if Th’olia fell. She somehow knew the men would not volunteer to do this while her mother was there,...although if it was just Sarek, Th’olia knew her mother would turn a blind eye and possibly encourage her daughter to let him bathe her. But this was just as well, Sarek also had one of the healers come and wash Th’olia’s hair with Vulcan herbs so that her hair would grow and become thick and lustrous like a Vulcan woman. Both men took the chore of brushing out her wet hair, which Th’olia just loved. 

“I feel like a Queen being treated to all these goodies, Spock.” His mouth up ticked as he continued to brush out her freshly washed hair. The healer used herbs and spices to scent her hair that caused Spock to wish to do more than just brush her hair. So he very carefully began to nuzzle her hair just next to her left ear. Th’olia sighed and let him begin to kiss her neck. He leaned her back and then kissed her mouth, but quickly stopped as he heard her mother’s footfalls coming to her room. She looked up to Spock and said softly, “Oh well, Spock.” 

“In two week’s time I will take you as mine. I should have marked you when you asked, t’hy’la. All of this would be moot.” Th’olia stroked his face with her bandaged fingers and felt,...nothing.

“In two week’s time, hopefully I will make up my mind if I want to be either of yours.” 

“I don’t think you understand, you don’t have a choice anymore. I have seen to it. The only thing you have to choose is the day and time of bonding, one of us will show up at the appointed time.”

“No, I will not be treated like I am 7 years old and to be bonded to someone I may not want. What does Sarek say about this?”

“Sarek, will say nothing,” she heard Sarek’s voice and turned around. His hands were behind him and he stood next to Spock and asked him in the familial bond, //Why did you say that to her? She is upset enough as it is. Does possessing this woman mean so much to you that you do not consider her feelings? It is still up to her.//

//Father, you would like it if I left to go on this mission so that you could move in on what is mine, but the truth of the matter is that I have touched her, taken her to bed, given her the pleasure she desires. You have not. You should be the one to back off.//

//That would not be logical, my son. She is not claimed and she has not made her preference. I think it would be best if you leave now.//

Spock turned without a word and left. But before he left completely he looked at his t’hy’la and said “two weeks.”

“I don’t think I like what he is implying. I have never seen him get so,...so,...”  
“A head full of steam?” said Sarek as he took her hands and sent healing warmth to them. “Do not concern yourself Th’olia. All will be well.” He continued with warmth and then took her into his arms and nuzzled her right ear and hair. 

“Are you hungry, k’diwa.? Th’olia smiled and said softly, “not for food.” Sarek nodded to her. “I too am not hungry for food and would enjoy the pleasure of your touch, but,...I cannot. I wish to wait until you are mine, or at least you have agreed to bond with me. Once that happens, then I will fill you with what you want and touch you in the Vulcan way. Would that be acceptable to you, beloved?” Just the way he described what he wished to do was a turn on for her. She just looked at him and said yes. Th’olia got up from where she was sitting and looked out to the balcony. She turned and asked Sarek, or rather told him,... 

“Spock is coming into his “time” isn’t he.”

“Yes. He had hoped this would have been settled, but not so. I hoped to get him off to Vulcan before he started to lose control. What he says, he is not responsible for, he is strongly attracted to you.” Sarek moved away from Th’olia, not wanting her to see how much he is also strongly attracted to her, but she knew. 

“As are you, Sarek,” said Th’olia. “I may not have telepathy and I know you said you wished to bond with me, but there’s more than just a wanting to bond.” His shoulders drooped slightly as if he could finally reveal some secret he had been keeping for some time. “Truth please?”

Straightening his shoulders he turned to her and with his hands in front of him he began.  
“I have not experienced this since,...I met my late wife many years ago. It began when you came here, dressed in your robes and your hair done in a Vulcan fashion,...you,...”he paused because he could not find the right phrase. He took a deep breath and then continued. “As you Terrans say,...you took my breath away. You are so aesthetically pleasing to me, your mind is highly ordered, it would have to be for music, your spirit calls to me, but it also calls to Spock. This I do not understand. All I know is that you are a light that brightens my life.”   
Th’olia listened to Sarek as he explained to her his attraction. She didn’t know how to respond to that. In one way, it was so typically Vulcan, to describe things of feeling in such bland terms, and in another way it was typically Vulcan and she adored him for it. Th’olia began to see Sarek in a different light. Spock, although starting his Ponn Farr, assumed he would come back in two weeks and “take her.” His father was more gentle and refined, but basically wanted the same thing. 

oooOooo

The door to her compartment flew open and a very agitated Spock strode in with purpose, but it was not to speak with Th’olia, it was to speak to Sarek.

“You will desist in touching her! She is mine and I am here to claim her!” Spock’s eyes were full of anger that his father would dare touch his t’hy’la, his one. He looked at Th’olia with wanton lust in his eyes,...it was Pon Farr in all it’s glory so to speak rearing its ugly head for all to see. He grabbed her and stood her up in front of him, careful not to hurt her hands. His body was shaking as if in a fever, trying desperately to marshall what little control he had left. 

“I cannot control this, t’hy’la. I need you NOW!” He was shutting his eyes trying to control, but to no avail. 

“NO, Spock! I cannot take you. I will not.” she cried trying to step away and not getting anywhere.

“SPOCK!” Shouted Sarek. “Let her go!” She has not chosen you.” 

“She hasn’t chosen you either!” Spock spat out in fury. “I have more right to her than you, I have been with her!” Sarek’s eyes narrowed and dismissed that fact as flights of fancy. Th’olia now visibly frightened of both Vulcans extricated herself away from the middle of the argument. She screamed for her mother and T’annis came running. 

“What is it, child?” 

“Mother, they’re fighting over me. Make them stop! It’s father and son, this shouldn’t be.” Tears were now free falling from her eyes. She said softly to her mother, “I don’t want them to hurt each other,...especially Sarek.” Her mother was gratified that her daughter finally chose the right Vulcan, but it was a moot point. 

“My child, there is nothing you can do. You played with Spock and now you must pay. He calls for you, a bond of some sort must have been established and now you must go to him.”

“But Mother,...I don’t want to. He’s cruel in a way. There is another woman who has loved him for such a long time, he uses her for his Pon Farr, and he turns from her.”

“And how would you know this if there was not some sort of bond established?” Th’olia thought for a moment and then her mind went back to when he stayed over and ended up in her bed. Nothing was the same ever since then. She stormed back into the room where the two men were going at it verbally. 

“SPOCK!” She shouted his name and for a brief moment, he was lucid. “Did you establish some sort of link with me, that night? The night we did not have sex!” Spock looked at her and an almost cruel smile teased his mouth and he tried not to smile. 

“Of course. Did you think I would leave this to chance? I want you, I need you, you are mine and you Sarek, can do nothing.” He was almost gloating in his supposed victory over his father. At last, he felt his life had meaning to have outfoxed the old fox. This set Sarek off. His temper was in full rage.

“You think I can do nothing? Kali’fee!! I CHALLENGE!

“NOOOO, you cannot!! Please, Sarek I am sorry I must go with him.” Th’olia ran to him and begged him not to initiate a challenge. It was a fight to the death. She went to Spock, who pushed her aside, now in deep Plak Tow. Sarek’s rage was complete as he charged Spock with hands around his neck he would be merciful and break his neck in tal’shaya. But Spock’s hands were also around his father’s choking him. Both Vulcans were in a blind rage, neither one could see what this was doing to Th’olia. She was literally screaming for them to stop and no one was paying attention. Unable to deal with her own guilt with Spock and her budding love for Sarek, she chose the only way she knew to get their attention. She ran out of the room and in her haste, tripped and fell down the grand staircase,...


	8. A Musical Proposal

“Come on now,...Th’olia,...come on now darlin’ don’t be stubborn,...wake up now. Damn I knew we should have changed her pain meds faster. She’s had quite a reaction to the usual stuff we give patients.”stated Dr. McCoy. 

Th’olia Barrett’s aide Sandy had come into Starfleet Medical with a list of medications she is allergic to or will have a violent reaction to, one of them was the pain medication that was given via intravenous means when she first arrived there. The problem was it mixed with another medication that was on her hands and fingers. When combined the two produced a hallucinogenic effect, sending whoever was being dosed into a coma-like state, producing weird dreams. McCoy took samples of what was on her hands and had it analyzed and came back with a terrible diagnosis made worse by pain killers. 

Th’olia slowly opened her eyes to see the Doctor standing beside her along with her aide Sandy. She moaned a little and tried to clear her mind, which wasn’t working too well. They disconnected all medications from the IV and flushed her body with saline in hopes of taking whatever was left of their pain meds, then having seen her fingers and hands were just mildly hurt and bruised, they washed her hands thoroughly with a sterilizing soak of both hands to get whatever residue of the drug off of her fingers and fingertips. Then they dried her hands with individual towels, performed a scraping of the skin to make sure there was no more drug residue. Once satisfied with the results, McCoy had her hands wrapped in comfortable ACE bandages which would soothe them. Of course it also helped that two very concerned Vulcans were there giving her warmth with their own energies. 

As her mind cleared, she thought she had fallen down the grand staircase at the Vulcan embassy and wanted to know how she survived such a fall and did Sarek and Spock kill each other? McCoy looked at her like she had two heads. 

“Damn that’s some hallucinogenic drugs you had in your system.” He then told her what happened that someone laced her keyboard with a drug that combined with any pain medication would produce a very toxic hallucinogenic. 

“Then those two people who were hired by your conductor raced in, shut the cover on your hands with such force that they could have broken your fingers and ruin your career. I think the Vulcans have them in custody or turned them over to the police and they started to sing like songbirds which led the police to your conductor. Seems he thought if you were scared and incapacitated you would turn to him? Sounds kinda desperate to me.” Th’olia couldn’t believe what she was hearing. William Bryce noted conductor will now spend some of his life behind bars. 

“My God, what a way to go. How stupid of him. He just wouldn’t take No for an answer.” She rubbed her forehead and wondered if she could have some aspirin or something to ease her headache. McCoy countered with a Vulcan massage. Th’olia’s expression changed and demanded to know if it was Spock or Sarek that was here? 

“Honey, they’re both here waiting impatiently I might add to see you.”

“Doctor,...”she said putting on her best Vulcan mask, “Vulcans are never impatient. It is we humans “that have a tendency to push off on them our feelings and consequently make it look like they are impatient.”

“Good grief, another Spock in the making,...” She smiled and said “I don’t think so. By the way,...how long have I been here?” 

As he was walking to the door he called over his shoulder and also telling her aide to walk with him, “About 5,...6 days. I’ll shoo you home in a minute.” As he walked out with the aide, the two Vulcans, both dressed in their Ambassadorial robes walked in. Both were serene in their facial expressions,...especially Spock who Th’olia noticed was wearing a ring on his finger. 

“Did I miss something?” she said noticing Spock trying to hide his ring finger. Deciding that hiding what has happened was illogical, he deliberately took her hand with the ring finger hand. She touched the ring and immediately was placed in a small chapel with Admiral Hanson of Starfleet presiding and the rest of the crew he so faithfully served with. She smiled and looked into Spock’s eyes and said “It’s about time. She’s loved you for a very long time, my friend.” She was going to ask if Christine knew he went off the reservation when he looked her and said, “She knows.” 

“At least she knows,” Th’olia said as she put his hand back on the bed. “I am very pleased to see that you are both alive and well and not trying to kill each other. I had the most disagreeable hallucination.” She went on to tell them what she saw in her dream and what happened to her with falling down the grand staircase. Both Vulcans looked at each other in disbelief. 

“Indeed,” said Spock. “Has something like that ever happened on Vulcan?” Sarek wracked his very extensive memory in history and said “a very rare occurrence, but it was pre-reform when all Vulcans were emotional savages, who conquered and slaughtered without respect for the other. It is why we are now the way we are, peaceful, logical, calm.” Sarek was about to admonish Th’olia when Spock announced he was going to find his new wife to introduce her to Th’olia. 

“As she put it, ‘she’s a fan-girl?’” as Spock said moving from the bed to the doorway.

“After what she knows?” questioned Th’olia. Spock cocked his head in thought and then amusement filled his eyes and an almost straight line smile appeared on his lips. “Because of what she knows.” With that he turned and went out the doorway, in search of his wife. 

Th’olia sighed and looked at her wrapped up hands and then paged Dr. McCoy who was right there at the desk. 

“Something you needed?” he asked.

“Yes, a question please. Do I still need the ACE bandages on my hands?” He looked at Sarek and back at Th’olia.

“No, you can take them off. The last test just came back and you are free of any drugs on your hands and your system is cleaned out of the pain killers. Have fun kids.” He was walking out when he heard her sigh and he turned around and decided to go for broke. 

“You know, you need someone to keep you under wraps,” he growled like an old bear with a toothache.

“What do you mean Doctor? I am perfectly capable of taking care of,...”

“No, you’re not. Not by a longshot. You had two Vulcans come to your side and save your butt from a fate worse than death. You need someone in your life to take care of you, look out for you.”

“Are you volunteering Doctor?” asked Th’olia with a mask of serenity on her face, but amusement in her eyes. 

“I don’t think someone in this room would appreciate that.” said McCoy eyes twinkling.

“No, I would not.” said Sarek with authority. 

“Well, I’m outta here and so are you young lady, officially discharged. Now don’t go practicing Rachmaninov on me. Baby steps.”

“Yes, Doctor.” she said mumbling to herself, “he has no idea what Czerny exercises are about, flexibility and strength. I’m going to need those just to get up to speed.” She flexed her fingers, looking back and forth at both and was stopped by Sarek who took her hand and placed it to his palm to palm. A surge of his energy went through her and she sighed his name Sarek. He approached her closely and then helped her out of the biobed, taking her in his arms. 

“And do you agree with Doctor McCoy that I need to be taken care of, I need to be looked after?” She looked into his hazel brown eyes with longing, not quite thinking he would say yes to her, but he did and then pressed his forehead to hers, where she felt all of his pent up feelings and longing to be with her. “Since I first saw you k’diwa, not at the reception but at the concert, when you played the ka’athryra. I knew then I wanted to make you mine. I talked with your mother who was supposed to talk with you about becoming my bondmate and I said I wanted to win you, that I knew you had been with my son and would in most likelihood be with him that night.. I was right. As much as it bothered me, I had to let him go. I had to let him see that although being sexually attracted to someone is good,...it does not compare with cherishing someone. After his night with you, I think he realized that you are indeed a beautiful woman, you were not Christine,...at least not his Christine. 

“And I am not your Amanda.”

“No, you are Th’olia Barrett, musician extraordinaire, beautiful inside and out,...and someone who will say yes to my question.” 

“And the question is,...?” Before he could ask, they were spirited away via transport back to the Embassy. 

Th’olia looked around and realized she was back at the Embassy in the private quarters of Sarek. She cocked her head and looked at him wondering whether he was going to ask her the question or not. He showed her the way to a table laden with food for them to eat. //Ok, Sarek, you’re gonna make me wait for it. Why do I put up with this nonsense?// They sat down and he served her then himself and of course being a meal no one said anything, but enjoyed the meal. She was served water instead of wine, which she thought was smart because of the pain meds. 

After dinner or end-meal, they sat out on the balcony of his quarters just listening to the sounds of San Francisco,when Sarek brought out his ka’athyra. She looked at it and surmised it was very old and probably had a beautiful sound. He took off his ambassadorial robes and with just his light-weight robe he tuned up is instrument, then began a song filled with musical imagery. She could see the deserts surrounding Shi Kahr, and the colors that were muted yet very vibrant. Then the music changed and she could see herself playing piano as a child on Vulcan, and then she saw herself as an adult looking into the hazel/brown eyes of Sarek. It was then he asked the question through a musical thought, “will you be my bondmate?” He softly ended the music and waited for her answer. Th’olia, sat there with tears coming down her face, had never been so moved by any piece of music from Vulcan. She looked at him confused and then it all made sense to her. He composed the music himself. 

“Yes.” It was all she could say, it was all he needed to hear. He put his instrument away and knelt down next to her. She was in tears, she couldn’t stop crying she was so moved. Sarek handed her a handkerchief and she dabbed her eyes. “I must look awful,” she complained. “That was beautiful, Sarek. I didn’t know you played that well.”

“Sometimes the poet’s heart mixes with the musicians ear and beautiful music becomes a thought, k’diwa. A thought you hear through your own poet’s heart and musician’s ear. Will you let me take care of your heart and your musician’s ear and hands?” He gently took her hands and began to softly rub her hand with two fingers sending waves of desire through her. 

She began to laugh a little bit as she saw a smile in his eyes. “Is that all you’re going to take of my dear Ambassador?” She began to stroke the back of his ears, with Sarek closing his eyes and sighing. He stood up and put her over his shoulder fireman’s carry style and calmly walked to his bedroom, via his meditation room, all the while she’s screaming “Put me down, OSU!” laughingly. He did. On the pillows of his meditation room. 

Meanwhile Spock and Christine were enjoying each other, Christine feeding Spock fruit and vice versa. They heard the ka’athyra playing softly, slowly sending out its message,...it was seductive, sexy and,...

“Wow, Spock. That’s some composition your father’s playing.” sighed Christine. 

“He cares very deeply for Th’olia. I have never seen him this intent with anyone,...perhaps when he was younger and first met my mother. Interesting.” They went on eating and enjoying each other when they both heard Th’olia screaming with laughter and saying “Put me Down OSU!”, and more laughter, then “Oh!” 

“It would appear she has said yes!” Spock got up and was just about to close their apartment doors when he heard Th’olia sigh “Sarek,” and an accompanying growl. With a raised eyebrow Spock said as he looked at his t’hy’la, “Let the games begin.” He shut the door.


End file.
